Journal intime d'un Serpentard
by Yoru Tsuki-chan
Summary: FIC SUSPENDUE voir mon profil pour plus d'explication Venez passer l'année avec Drago Malfoy ou plutôt dans son journal intime . Haine, sang et sexe au rendez vous. ATTENTION SLASHYAOI! REVIEW SVP!
1. Journal 29 Août

AUTEUR: Tsuki-chan  
  
TITRE DE LA FIC: Journal intime d'un Serpentard.  
  
SOURCE : Harry Potter  
  
GENRE : Journal intime, POV et Yaoi.  
  
COUPLE : DracoxHarry ; RonxHermione ; SeverusxSirius.  
  
**********  
  
Journal intime d'un Serpentard.  
  
29 Août: 20h16  
  
Mon père vient de m'offrir ce journal.  
  
Il m'a dit que comme j'allais entamer ma dernière année à Poudlard, il fallait en garder une trace.  
  
Mouais, je suis pas convaincu !!  
  
Enfin, il est quand même joli ce carnet : noir avec un dragon argenté sur la couverture. En plus il s'ouvre avec un mot de passe que moi seul connaît, donc aucun risque que des personne indiscrètes viennent y fourrer leur nez. Comme Blaise par exemple.  
  
Père m'a dit que dès qu'il l'a vu, ce carnet l'a fait penser à moi. Je me demande ce qui lui prend de jouer les père attentifs, enfin bon.  
  
Plus que 3 jours avant la rentrée.  
  
Plus que 3 jours de liberté sans ces 2 abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle qui me suivent partout comme des petits chiens (quand je dit petit ça serait plutôt des chiens d'une tonne.)  
  
Plus que 3 jours sans entendre Pansy hurler : Drakychou, t'es où ??? Elle espère vraiment que je vais lui répondre ??? Je suis pas stupide !! Elle est pire qu'une sangsue cette fille !!!  
  
Qu'est ce qu'elle est conne elle aussi. Elle croit que je suis amoureux d'elle, moi DRACO LUCIUS MALeFOY! ! ! ! !  
  
Vu la tronche qu'elle se paye ça risque pas d'arriver, si encore elle avait un minimum d'esprit. mais elle est aussi intelligente qu'un huître.  
  
Plus que 3 jours sans voir ce bâtard de Potter et ses «amis» le mendiant et la sang-de-bourbe. Ils forment un beau trio de couillons avec Potter.  
  
20h26  
  
**********  
Salut !!!!  
  
Voilà, j'espère que cette plongée dans l'esprit de Draco vous plait. Si oui dite le moi, et je publierais la suite ^____^. Tsuki-chan. 


	2. Journal 2, 3 et 10 Septembre

AUTEUR: Tsuki-chan  
  
TITRE DE LA FIC: Journal intime d'un Serpentard.  
  
SOURCE : Harry Potter  
  
GENRE : Journal intime, POV et Yaoi, Lime dans la 3eme partie.  
  
COUPLE : DracoxHarry ; RonxHermione ; SeverusxSirius.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Si c'était le cas, je serais très riche et je n'attendrai pas avec impatience le tome 5 (pourquoi sort-il en France seulement en Septembre ????? C'est pas juste ç____ç !!!!!!!!).  
  
**********  
  
Voilà le chapitre 2 du journal de Drakichou ^^. J'espère que cette «descente» dans la tête de Draco ne vous traumatiseras pas trop et qu'elle vous plairas ^^. Pour cette fois ci, j'ai décidée de regrouper plusieurs jour pour faire un chapitre plus long. Au fait, je n'est pas fait corriger cette fic avant de l'envoyer car mes reviewer (que je remercie infiniment) m'on demandée la suite rapidement ^^ donc il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de fautes, si il y en a vraiment trop dite le moi et je ferais corriger le chapitre ^^. Bon j'arrête mes blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^__^.  
  
**********  
  
2 Septembre  
  
22h30  
  
Finalement, je vais suivre le conseil de père, je vais consigner ici tout ce qui se passe cette année.  
  
Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée.  
  
Dans le train j'ai assisté par mégarde à un spectacle des plus répugnant: Weasley et Granger en train de se papouiller en se murmurant des mots doux.  
  
Un seul mot: BEURK.  
  
En plus ils faisaient ça devant Potter alors qu'il est déprimée comme c'est pas permis. Moi je dit: Vive l'amitié !! C'est bien la preuve que les amis ne servent pas à grand chose .  
  
Bref.  
  
Ensuite en arrivant «enfin» à Poudlard, la répartition à commencée. On a eu 15 nouveaux, c'est pas mal, on en a eu le plus.  
  
J'adore quand les petits nouveaux apprennent mon nom. Ils deviennent blanc comme des linges avant de faire mines basse sans oser me regarder dans les yeux. Y a pas à dire, j'adore terroriser les enfants .  
  
Ensuite le vieux fou a fait son discours. Blablabla, se qu'il est ennuyeux et crétin ! ! ! Je me demande vraiment comment il a fait pour être nommé directeur  
  
Puis, le nouveaux prof de DCFM (voilà une matière bien inutile, ils devraient plutôt enseigner la magie noir.) est arrivé. C'est Sirius Black, le «noble» parrain de Saint-Potter. Ils collent presque tellement ils sont dégoulinants de mièvrerie et de bons sentiments. Brrrr, rien que d'y penser cela me dégoute!!  
  
Donc Black est arrivé et c'est assis à coté de Rogue. Si quelqu'un était passé entre ces 2 là il aurait été réduit en miette tant leurs regards étaient haineux.  
  
Ensuite le banquet (que des trucs gras !!!!!) et puis direction les dortoir (ou est ce que ce crétin de directeur a été chercher le mot de passe: hebi [1]c'est quoi se charabia !!!).  
  
J'aime être en dernière année, on a des chambres individuels !! Enfin je n'entendrais plus les ronflement de Crabbe, qui étaient si forts qu'ils faisaient trembler les murs .  
  
Heureusement maintenant je pourrais mettre un sort d'insonorité dans ma chambre pour ne plus entendre tout les bruits des autres. Et puis il n'y auras plus personne pour m'emmerder le soir (même si je soupçonne fortement Blaise d'avoir l'intention de venir squatter ma chambre . ).  
  
En parlant de ma chambre, j'ai refait la déco. Finis le vert et argent (ça commence à me sortir par les narines) vive le noir et le rouge sang, c'est beaucoup plus classe.  
  
22h45  
  
3 Septembre  
  
18h30  
  
Aujourd'hui c'était le 1er jour de cours.  
  
En potion j'ai rapporté 15 points à Serpentard en faisant correctement une potion de rêve. Weasley était vert, lui a fait perdre 20 points à Gryffondor parce que sa potion était jaune au lieu d'être bleu. Il ne lit pas les consignes ou quoi ??? C'était écris 5 foi de sauterelles baveuse pas 6 !! Quoique c'est même pas sur qu'il sache lire vu à quel point il est débile.  
  
Ensuite, métamorphose où cette vieille pétasse de MacGonagall a était plus qu'injuste, elle a donnée 20 points à la Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait réussi à transformer ses fleurs en vase et à moi seulement 10 alors que mon vase était bien plus beau et plus réussi que celui de cette conne.  
  
JE LA HAIT JE LA HAIT JE LA HAIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J'aimerais pouvoir la tuer, mais lentement en prenant tout mon temps et en la faisant souffrir !!!! Je pense pouvoir arranger ca avec Père même si ça me répugne de lui demander un service. Bah je verrais bien .  
  
Oh non!!! Voilà l'autre débile de Pansy qui hurle après moi comme un chien à la lune !! Va falloir que je mette les points sur les i. Je ne suis et ne serait jamais amouraux d'elle.  
  
De toute façon elle n'a aucune chance, c'est une fille.  
  
18h43  
  
10 Septembre  
  
12h00  
  
Aujourd'hui c'est Dimanche.  
  
J'ai rêvé de Potter cette nuit.  
  
Il s'approchait de moi, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer noir. Il me poussa sur le lit, grimpa sur moi et m'embrassa passionnément en m'enlevant le pantalon de pyjama que je portais. Ensuite il embrassât mon torse dénudé, il descendit à mon nombril qu'il lécha puis il descendit encore, m'enleva mon boxer et au moment où il allait me prendre dans sa bouche Pansy m'a réveillé avec ses cris de cochon .  
  
C'est quoi ce rêve ??? Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ???  
  
Bon c'est vrai je suis gay, mais Potter n'est absolument pas mon genre!!!! Moi j'aime les mecs du genre ténébreux, mystérieux et hyper sexy.  
  
Merde!!!!!!!! En fait Potter est tout à fait mon genre .  
  
**********  
  
[1] Hebi ( serpent en japonais.  
  
**********  
  
Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre, si c'est le cas hésitez pas à me le dire !!!!!! Et pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a beaucoup ^__^ ;;;;. @+ Tsuki-chan 


	3. Journal 12, 13 et 22 Septembre

AUTEUR: Tsuki-chan

TITRE DE LA FIC: Journal intime d'un Serpentard.

SOURCE : Harry Potter

GENRE : Journal intime, POV et Yaoi

COUPLE : DracoxHarry ; RonxHermione ; SeverusxSirius

DISCLAIMER: J'aimerais bien avoir Draco, Lucius et Severus malheureusement se n'est pas le cas ç_______ç .Donc je me défoule en les torturants ^___^.

********* 

__

Salut !!!! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ^____^ cette fois ci il est plus long (ou je me fait des illusions o___O). Bon, je n'est pas fait corriger ce chapitre donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes. S'il y en a trop dites le moi et je ferais corriger ^__^.

Bonne lecture !!!!

********** 

12 Septembre

21h48

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai rêvé de POTTER de cette manière là ! ! Je veux dire : Ok il est mignon mais y a pleins de gars mignons dans l'école c'est pas pour ça que je fantasme sur eux !! 

Et puis merde c'est mon ennemi depuis le 1er jour en 1er année !!!

De toute façon je PEUX pas et je ne VEUX pas rêver de lui de cette façon, c'est absolument inadmissible !!!

21h50

13 Septembre

15h00

Je suis en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Pffff ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Ce que c'est emmerdant ! ! 

En 6 ans tout ce qu'on a appris c'est la révolte des gobelins … Y a que ça dans l'histoire où quoi ? ? ?

Avant j'ai eu un cours de DCFM. Black est stupide (c'est un Gryffondor après tout) mais il connaît son sujet c'est déjà bien.

Le cours en lui même était assez intéressant. On a découvert nos animaux intérieur. Ca sert pour devenir un animagus. Pour cela il faut chercher dans le flux magique l'animal qui correspond le plus à notre caractère et qui est compatible avec le physique.

Ensuite, il faut le visualiser et l'animal en question apparaît comme s'il était dans la pièce.

Pour moi c'était un serpent argenté avec des reflets émeraude, cela ne m'a pas étonné car on m'a toujours dit que j'étais le parfait serpentard.

Harry, NON POTTER !!!!! lui a eu un lion. Le lion fier et courageux des gryffondor, cela ne m'a pas étonné non-plus.

Par contre ce qui m'a bien fait rire c'est Weasley. Son animal intérieur est une fouine rousse !! Exactement ce que j'avais prévu, un truc qui fait pitié. De toute façon l'ensemble de sa personne fait pitié !!!!

15h16

22 Septembre

19h00

Merlin…

Je viens de surprendre Harry sous la douche après son entraînement de Quidditch.

Comme les vestiaires des Gryffondor ont été pris d'assaut par des tortueur ils sont venus squatter dans les nôtres. A la fin de l'entraînement j'ai voulus prendre une douche est là, je l'ai vu.

Il est … magnifique et encore le mot est faible.

Il était nu, l'eau plaquait ses cheveux noir en arrière, ses beaux yeux vert fermé, l'eau glissait lentement le long son cou fin en direction de ses épaules musclées, descendait le long de son dos en direction de ses fesses rondes et musclées.

En m'entendant il s'est retourné, et Merlin qu'il est beau !!! Il a un torse finement musclé avec des pectoraux et des abdominaux saillant légèrement ce qui le rend terriblement attirant, l'eau glissait le long de torse magnifique, se perdait dans la fine forêt de poils qui entourait son sexe, avant de finir sa course en gouttelettes le long de ses jambes longues, fines et légèrement musclées.

Merlin, rien qu'à me rappeler cette vision je me sens réagir…

19h15


	4. Journal 25, 29 et 30 Septembre

AUTEUR: Tsuki-chan

TITRE DE LA FIC: Journal intime d'un Serpentard

SOURCE : Harry Potter

GENRE : Journal intime, POV et Yaoi,

COUPLE : Draco x Harry ; Ron x Hermione ; Severus x Sirius

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, se qui est très dommage parce que j'aurais bien aimée avoir Severus *______* .

********** 

__

Voilà le 4eme chapitre de ma fic ^^, j'espère qu'il vous plairas. Si c'est le cas hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en me laissant une review ^______^.

********** 

25 Septembre : 

18h33

J'y crois pas ! ! Potter vient de me coincer dans les couloirs et m'as accusé d'être un voyeur ! ! Non mais, c'est lui qui s'exhibe, moi j'ai fait que regarder devant moi ! ! 

D'ailleurs le voir nu ne m'a rien fait, rien du tout ! !

_ A qui je veux faire croire ca ? ? ? Même moi j'y crois pas …

18h36

29 Septembre

10h05

Pansy est vraiment débile ! ! Je lui ai dit que j'aimais les hommes et elle m'a répondu " T'en fais pas Drakichou, je suis sûre qu'un médicomage pourras te soigner ".

Y a de quoi se taper la tête contre un mur ! ! Elle est désespérante ! ! C'est à se demander si elle as un cerveau ! ! Elle a été lobotomisée ou quoi ? ?

Vu le très faible degrés d'intelligence qu'elle as (ça frôle le néant) ça m'étonnerait pas.

10h07

22h50

Demain c'est samedi, y a une sortis à Pré-au-Lard. Tant mieux ça me distrairas, et peut-être que j'arrêterais de penser à Harry non POTTER… Je rêve de lui et depuis que je l'ai vu nu c'est de pire en pire.

Ca m'énerve de toujours penser à lui comme ça ! ! OK il est mignon mais y a pas de quoi faire une obsession ! Pourquoi ? ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me sortir ses grands yeux verts, ses cheveux en batailles, son corps musclé… Ca y est je recommence -___-. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'obsède t-il à ce point ? ?

Je ne suis même pas amoureux de lui !

Si ? ? Non, c'est ridicule, je ne peux pas être amoureux de lui ! ! !

23h05

30 Septembre :

19h59

Aujourd'hui c'était la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Une vrai catastrophe…

Je suis allé chez Honeydukes avec Crabbe et Goyle et j'en ai profité pour acheter des Chocogrenouilles, j'adore ça, c'est pas très glorieux mais bon…

Seulement c'était trop beau pour durer, il a fallut que je tombe sur Potter et au sens 1er du mot.

Y a un crétin qui m'a fait un croche pied (celui là si je le trouve il va souffrir ! ! !) et je me suis étalé sur Harry, non POTTER ! ! ! !.

Merlin ! ! Je sens encore son corps musclé sous le mien, son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et ses cheveux me chatouiller le front… Ca y est je recommence, c'est pas possible ça ! ! ! !

Mais le pire c'est quand j'ai voulu me relever, sans faire exprès j'ai posé ma main sur son torse et j'ai plongé mes yeux dans se beaux yeux verts et là il m'a sourit… Il est tellement mignon quand il sourit et c'est si rare… J'aimerai tellement pouvoir le faire sourire et même rire… Malheureusement je ne pourrais jamais, il me déteste… D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi il m'a sourit, je suis son ennemi après tout… 

En tout cas une chose est sûre, cette histoire ca va pas arranger mon cas, je sens que ce soir je vais rêver de ses beaux yeux émeraudes et de son sourire tellement craquant.

20h10

*********** 

__

Voilà, le chapitre 4 est fini je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire REVIEW SIOUPLAIT **;____;**.

__

@+

Tsuki-chan 


	5. Journal 1, 4 et 6 Octobre

AUTEUR: Tsuki-chan

TITRE DE LA FIC: Journal intime d'un Serpentard.

SOURCE : Harry Potter

GENRE : Journal intime, POV et Yaoi

COUPLE : DracoxHarry ; RonxHermione ; SéverusxSirius

DISCLAIMER : Draco n'est pas à moi ç____ç pas plus que les autres persos (je veux Séverus T___T). Par contre l'histoire et tout ce qui est cité dans le texte (je pense notamment au technique de la 4eme partie) sont ma propriété exclusives donc pas touche è___é ! ! ! !

********** 

__

Kikou ^^ ! ! ! Désolée, désolée, je sais que j'ai du retard mais j'était trop occupée avec les cours et mes profs qui se sont donné le mot pour nous surcharger de travail pour compenser les grèves ç___ç.

M'enfin, soyez contents parce que normalement je devais écrire le chapitre début juin, donc je suis en avance ^^. Vous pouvez dire merci au groupe Pierrot (un groupe de visual key vraiment super, si vous connaissez pas vous perdez quelque chose croyez moi) parce que leur chanson Powder Snow m'a énormément inspirée (surtout pour la 1er partie ^^).

Bon j'arrête mes blablas et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

@+

Tsuki-chan

*********** 

1er Octobre

4h20

Merlin… 

Cette chute sur Harry raaaaah POTTER ! ! ne m'a vraiment pas fait du bien …

Je viens encore de rêver de lui …

C'était un rêve tellement… tendre il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Il était si beau, et il me souriait et riait avec moi… Pourquoi, pourquoi est ce que le fait de le voir sourire, même en rêve, me remue à ce point ? ? ? ?

Je… je ne peux pas être amoureux de lui, c'est impossible ! ! ! !

Assez de bêtises ! ! ! !

Ce rêve… je ne le comprends pas ! ! Peut-être que Pansy a raison, je devrais aller voir un Médicomage… Noooon je vais pas suivre les conseils de cette folle, j'en suis pas à ce point ! !

On étaient tous les 2 au bord d'un lac, des fleurs de cerisiers s'envolaient autour de nous [1], il dormait la tête sur mon épaule… Je l'embrassais sur le front et il commençât à se réveiller, ses cils papillonnèrent puis il ouvrit ses grand yeux vert embrumés par le sommeil, tandis que sa main se glissait doucement sous mon pull, me faisant frissonner.

Puis totalement réveillé il s'assit sur moi et me retira mon pull, ensuite il retira le sien et s'allongeât sur moi, mettant en contact la peau de nos torse. Il me sourit gentiment avant de m'embrasser, mêlant nos langues dans un doux combat (seigneur voilà que je vire romantique -__-). Il se retira, puis m'embrassa sur le front avant de me murmurer " Je t'aime ".

Seigneur, rien que d'y repenser, j'en ai les larmes au yeux…

Ca ne devrait pas pourtant… 

Pourquoi… pourquoi est ce que le fait que cette scène ne se réalisera jamais me serre le cœur ? ? ?

J'ai l'impression qu'un anneau le compresse et qu'il va exploser…

1er Octobre

20h50

Ce rêve… IL ME POURRIT LA VIE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! J'ai rencontré Potter tout à l'heure et je n'ai même pas été capable de l'insulter ! ! ! ! ! ! Je n'arrive pas à me chasser de la tête l'image de Potter allongé sur moi et me disant qu'il m'aime ! ! ! !

Merlin, je suis vraiment pitoyable ! ! ! ! ! ! Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! ! ! Je suis un Malfoy, je ne suis et ne serait jamais pitoyable ! ! !

4 Octobre

16h15

Aujourd'hui père m'a envoyé quelque livres de magie noire (il les avait camouflés dans des paquet de " Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochu ") en les ramenant à leur taille normal j'ai vu qu'il y en avait un intitulé : " Animagi, histoire formule et explication ".

Je connais ce livre, il est normalement placé dans notre bibliothèque, c'est la 1er fois que père m'envoie un livre de notre bibliothèque. C'est un livre très ancien et très précieux. Cela prouve au moins qu'à défaut de m'aimer père à confiance en moi.

J'en suis heureux, très heureux ! ! !

6 Octobre

23h30

J'ai fini de lire le livre sur les animagi que père m'a envoyé. Je l'ai lu pratiquement d'un coup ! Je croyais qu'il serait soporifique mais en fait c'est tout le contraire il est passionnant.

En fait devenir un animagus ce n'est pas si compliqué (pour un sorcier de haut niveau comme moi bien sur, un sorcier bas de gamme comme Weasley par exemple n'y arriverait jamais !). Le problème c'est que c'est très long, il y a une dizaine de formule à réciter à des moments bien précis, qu'il faut calculer à partir du ciel de naissance et d'autre truc dans le genre.

Pour la 1er formule, il faut justement calculer le ciel de naissance, je l'ai fait (heureusement que je suis fort en astronomie sinon j'aurais eu du mal).

D'après mes calculs mon ciel de naissance était composé des planètes suivantes : Jupiter (le pouvoir), Saturne (le temps qui s'écoule) et Pluton (la mort, la destruction). Ce ne sont que des planètes à fort pouvoir c'est pour ça que je suis aussi génial. Enfin tout ca pour dire qu'il faut que je prononce la 1er formule la prochaine nuit de lune rouge. C'est dans 2 semaine j'ai hâte ! ! !

Cette 1er formule permet de bien déterminer les caractéristiques physiques et magiques de l'animal en lequel je dois me transformer. Je sais déjà que ce sera un serpent, mais cette formule va me permettre de fouiller plus profond en moi, pour trouver les qualités et les défauts qui façonneront ce serpent.

Je change complètement de sujet…mais je suis inquiet, enfin non pas inquiet, intrigué plutôt voilà c'est ca intrigué.

Je n'est pas vu Harry, _ nooon POTTER ! ! ! ! aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il va bien. 

Les toutous qui lui servent d'amis n'avait pas l'air très inquiets mais ils étaient trop occupés à se papouiller pour vraiment faire attention à ce qui les entouraient. Peut-être qu'ils ne se sont même pas aperçus de son absence… ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'eux, ils sont bien trop égoïstes ! !

Enfin, en tout cas j'espère qu'il n'a rien ! ! !

********** 

__

Voilà, le 5eme chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ^^ si c'est le cas hésitez pas à me le dire en me laissant une review ^^.

En parlant de review, au moment ou je finis ce chapitre j'en est 50 donc je remercie énormément les gens qui me les ont laissées ! !

@+

Tsuki-chan


	6. Journal 11, 15, 16 et 20 Octobre

AUTEUR : Tsuki-chan

SOURCE : Harry Potter

TITRE : Journal intime d'un Serpentard

GENRE : Journal intime, yaoi, sérieux

COUPLE : Draco x Harry, Ron x Hermione, Sirius x Séverus

DISCLAIMER : Je veux Séveruuuuuuuuuuuus T.T ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Et si je le veux par conséquence ca veut dire qu'il n'est pas à moi… Tirez vos conclusion pour les autres persos… Par contre les différente technique pour devenir Animagus sont à moi… Donc interdit de les reprendre à votre compte ! ! ! ! !

********** 

Salut tout le monde ^___^. __

Désolée de ce petit retard mais je suis partie en vacance pendant 3 semaines. Mais bon, soyez content, j'en est profité pour écrire 2 chapitres de cette fic ^^, ce qui veut dire que le chapitre 7 arrivera rapidement.

Bonne lecture.

Tsuki-chan

********** 

11 Octobre

18h53

Je n'ai franchement aucun espoir qu'il soit à moi un jour…

Je l'ai entendu parler de moi, tout à l'heure, avec ses " amis " le pouilleux et Melle Je-sais-tout.

Il disait que même si je ne l'insultais plus, il n'en continuait pas moins à me mépriser parce que je l'avais trop fait souffrir les années précédentes… Et ce connard de Weasley de rajouter :

_De toute façon rien ne dit qu'il ne prépare pas un coup fourré !

Mais de quoi il se mêle ? ? ? ? Un jour je le tuerais ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je le ferais souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie ! ! !

Oh oui ! ! ! J'ai hâte que ce moment arrive ! ! ! ! ! !

15 Octobre

23h55

Oh mon Dieu ! ! ! ! !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris ? ? ? ? ?

Je viens d'envoyer un poème à Potter…

Merlin ! ! ! Je suis vraiment atteint ! ! !

Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ca ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Enfin au moins j'ai eu le bon sens de ne pas utiliser Hadès… J'ai pris un des hiboux miteux de l'école. Mais au moment ou j'ai réalisé mon geste il était trop tard… Ce couillon d'oiseau à refuser de revenir…

Si je le retrouve je jure que je le plume et que je le fais rôtir ! ! ! !

En plus ce poème était abominable ! ! ! !

Si encore j'avais pris un poème connu… Ca aurait parut moins ridicule, mais non il a fallut que je prenne un de mes poème (faudrait que je me débarrasse de cette sale habitude ! ! ! ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy d'écrire des inepties pareil). Bref je l'écris ici comme ca je pourrais peut être l'améliorer…

__

Quand la nuit est noire

Et que la lune se lève doucement

Je sens mon cœur s'éveiller lentement

Ces sentiments que je croyais endormis

M'envahissent et je me sens engourdi

Tes yeux verts me transpercent 

Et ta bouche rouge m'ensorcèle

Doucement tombe cette forteresse

Où règne un froid mortel

Et mon cœur aux sons de tes rires

Se réveille et se met à revivre

Merlin… c'est pitoyable [1]

16 Octobre 9h30

Je suis en cours d'Histoire de la magie…

Qu'est ce que ca peut être ennuyeux ! ! ! ! Enfin c'est surtout le prof qui est barbant…

Ce matin Potter a reçut le poème…

J'ai cru mourir quand il a commencé à le lire.

C'était sûrement la première fois de ma vie que je m'intéressais autant à ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette…

Puis finalement j'ai observé sa réaction…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le poème, ses joues se sont teintées d'un rose adorable (Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? ? Depuis quand je trouve Potter adorable ? ?).

Après ca, il a laissé son regard errer de tables en tables et il a fini par croiser le mien…

Seigneur… Ses grands yeux verts plongés dans les miens ont provoqué en moi des frissons de désir intense… 

Heureusement que j'étais assis, sinon j'aurais eu la plus grande honte de ma vie.

Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? ? ?

Pourquoi m'a t-il fixé si longtemps avec ce regard doux ? ? Pourquoi m'a t'il offert son sourire timide et si précieux ? ? ? ?

Vraiment je ne comprend pas… Il me déteste pourtant… Enfin je crois… Je ne sais plus… 

Serait-il possible qu'il cache ses sentiments envers moi ? ? ? ? Non… Je me fait des idées, il me déteste et ce seras toujours le cas.

20 Octobre 

19h50

Demain c'est le 21 ! ! Et la nuit il y aura une lune rouge ! ! !

J'ai hâte, tellement hâte de réciter cette formule ! ! 

En attendant, j'ai commencé la 2eme étape. Il faut accompagner la formule d'une potion (permanente bien sur) qui donnera à mon corps la capacité de se transformer. Mais cette potion est très dure… Heureusement que je suis le meilleur en potion (même cette grognasse de Granger est moins douée que moi ! !).

En tout cas, il va falloir que je me procure les ingrédients. Parce que si la_ poudre de momie _et les _plumes de faucon corné _sont au programme, ce n'est pas le cas des _feuilles d'opium_, des _ailes d'or d'une fée_ ou encore de _l'étincelle d'un danseur _[2]…

Il faudra que je demande à père s'il en a.

********** 

[1] C'est aussi mon avis ;____;

[2] Pour ceux qui ont lu Les chroniques des Crépusculaires de Mathieu Gaborit vous savez de quoi je parle ^__~.

********** 

__

Voilà, voilà ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut.

Normalement il y aurait du avoir un lemon mais finalement je le mettrais dans le chapitre 7…Oui je suis méchante ^^. Donc si vous voulez ce chapitre (et le lemon ^^) laissez moi pleeeein de review et il arrivera rapidement ^0^.

Maintenant un peu de pub… J'ai écrit une fic Lucius x Harry (kdo pour Suppu ^^) allez la lire pitié ! ! ! ! J'ai eu qu'une seule review pour l'instant T.T ! ! ! ! Son nom c'est : **Rédemption **(beuh l'es moche ce titre _).

Ah… Pour ceux qui ont lu **Horloge** et qui attendent la suite, je suis dans le regret de vous dire que je ne l'écrirais pas… Du moins pas maintenant… Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'est pas d'inspiration pour la suite et je préfère ne rien écrire plutôt que de pondre une merde en boite…Mais si l'inspiration me prend, alors j'écrirais la suite ^^.

Et je suis curieuse mais je voudrais savoir… Y a des garçons qui lisent mes fics ? ? ? ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez à vous faire connaître messieurs ^^. Je serais ravie de parler un peu avec vous ^__^.

Bon assez de blabla à part peut être REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ! !

@+

Tsuki


	7. Journal nuit du 20 au 21 et 21 Octobre

AUTEUR : Tsuki-chan

SOURCE : Harry Potter

TITRE : Journal intime d'un Serpentard

GENRE : Journal intime, yaoi, sérieux

COUPLE : Draco x Harry, Ron x Hermione, Sirius x Séverus

DISCLAIMER : Je veux Séverus ! Et Lucius aussi ! En fait je les veux tous ce qui veux dire qu'ils sont pas à moi T.T .

********** 

__

Salut ! ! !

Je sais j'ai du retard pour ce chapitre mais en Août j'ai eu des problème avec mon ordi (faisait trop chaud et il tenait pas le coup)et après j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire T.T .

Sinon désolée, mais ce chapitre n'auras pas de lemon… Enfin il auras un lime bien chaud mais vu qu'ils vont pas jusqu'au bout on peut pas dire que c'est un lemon… Je sais, j'avais promis un lemon mais j'arrivais pas à écrire la fin, ca faisait trop… comique si j'ose dire ^^ .

Enfin en tout cas bonne lecture !

Bisous

Tsuki-chan

********** 

****

MESSAGE POUR LES REVIEWER : Merci beaucoup pour toute vos review ! Je suis désolée de ne pas y répondre mais je vous promets que j'essaierais à l'avenir ! Continuez à m'en écrire, ca me fait très plaisir et ca m'encourage vraiment !

********** 

Nuit du 20 au 21 Octobre

2h30

Merlin…

Je viens de me réveiller à cause d'un rêve. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar au contraire… c'est certainement le rêve le plus érotique que j'ai jamais fait.

Eh bien sûr Potter était dedans… Je vais vraiment finir pas croire que je suis obsédé par lui.

Enfin, en tout cas, je referais bien des rêves comme celui-ci toutes les nuits, à défaut de pouvoir le réaliser en rêver c'est déjà bien…

J'ai rêvé que moi et Harry faisions l'amour…

On était dans une grotte (pourquoi une grotte ? ? C'est pas des plus excitant comme endroit…) de roche brune, en son centre trônait un grand lit avec des drap de soie noir sur lequel j'était allongé, et sur le coté gauche un feu brûlait dans une cheminée.

Près de se feu se tenait Harry, il était nu et ruisselant d'eau, comme quand je l'ai vu sous la douche. 

Ses yeux verts brillaient de désir et erraient sur mon corps allongé au dessus des draps de soie.

Je voyais son regard glisser sur mes longs cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller, fixer mes yeux (qui devaient être aussi brillants de désir que les siens), s'attarder sur ma bouche entrouverte puis descendre le long de mon torse finement musclé, continuer jusqu'à mon intimité caché par un pant de draps avant de glisser le long de mes jambes fine et musclées.

Il me sourit puis me murmura : 

_ Tu est beau Draco, tellement beau [1]

Sa voix, rauque de désir provoquait en moi de nombreux frisson…

Je tendis la main vers lui et lui dit :

_ Viens …

Il s'approcha de moi de sa démarche féline et sensuelle puis il grimpa sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur mon bassin.

Il prit une mèche de mes cheveux et l'entortilla autour d'un de ses doigts en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa, mes lèvres s'entrouvrir et sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne. Elles se mélangèrent dans un doux combat, tandis que mes mains glissait le long de son dos pour atteindre ses fesses musclé (Dieu bénisse les fesses de Potter… Elles sont magnifiques ! ! Mais moins que les miennes tout de même...).

Il se détacha de ma bouche, laissant ses lèvres se faufiler au creux de mon cou, mordillant et léchant, me faisant frissonner de tout mon corps (j'adore qu'on me fasse des suçons… C'est mon point faible mais heureusement personne ne le sait).

Puis une fois ma peau marquée, sa bouche descendit sur mon épaule, s'attarda sur mes clavicules avant de rejoindre un de mes tétons dressés par le désir. Il commença par jouer avec du bout des doigts, avant de le triturer de l'ongle, me faisant gémir de plaisir et de douleur mêlés.

Quand à mes mains, elle courraient le long de son dos en s'attardant sur sa nuque, ce qui le faisait frissonner et emmètre des petit ronronnements ( o___O drôle de réaction quand même…).

Il me sourit doucement et me demanda :

_Que veux tu ?

_C'est toi que je veux… Je te veux entièrement… Corps, cœur et âme !

Puis d'un geste brusque, je le fis basculer et me retrouver au-dessus de lui.

N'ayant pas la même patience que lui (je suis un serpentard après tout…), je pris directement son sexe dressé en main.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et un cri lui échappa :

_DRACO ! !

Satisfait de cette réaction, je commençait un lent va et viens, attisant son désir et son plaisir.

Au bout de quelque instant j'approchais mes doigts de sa bouche et il commença à les lécher, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Lorsqu'ils furent assez mouillés je les retirais et en introduisit un dans son corps le faisant se crisper.

_Tu as mal ?

_Un peu…

_Je vais arranger ca !

Je me penchais vers lui et caressa du bout de la langue son gland le faisant se cambrer et crier.

_Oh mon dieu ! ! ! Hmmm… Continue ! !

Je sourit et introduisit un 2eme doigts en lui le faisant crier. Levant les yeux vers son visage, je vis une grimace de douleur déformer sa bouche.

Pour le distraire, je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

_Draco… Oh ouiii ! ! !

Il gémissait doucement, attisant mon désir.

Lorsque je le sentis se détendre autour de mes doigts, je commençait un lent mouvement de va et vient, étirant mes doigts pour toucher son point sensible.

Je le trouvais et le caressait doucement.

_DRACO ! ! ! Oui, oui continue ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Le jugeant près je retirais mes doigts et ma bouche de son corps.

_NON ! ! ! NE T 'ARRETE PAS JE T'EN PRIS ! ! !

Seigneur, je sais que j'ai imaginé cette supplice, mais elle me fait frissonner de tout mon corps !

Je vais arrêter là la description de mon rêve [2]… J'ai vraiment besoins d'une douche froide.

2h45

21 Octobre

0h05

Ca y est ! ! !

J'ai récité la formule tout à l'heure ! ! ! !

C'est vraiment une expérience hors du commun ! !

Vers 23h, je suis monté à la tour d'astronomie (heureusement, il n'y avait aucun de ces couples répugnants qui se papouillent a longueur de temps). La lune était énorme et d'une couleur rouille assez jolie…

Je me suis mis torse nu comme le disait le livre (heureusement que ce n'est pas l'hiver… Je m'imagine mal torse nu dehors par moins 5 degrés…) et j'ai dit la formule.

Dès le dernier mot prononcé, j'ai eu l'impression de tomber dans un puit noir sans fond. Au dessus de moi, un gigantesque serpent ondulait et siffler, mais je n'avais pas peur, car je savais que c'était mon animal totem (c'est comme ça que le livre appelle les animaux intérieur).

Au fur et à mesure de ma " chute ", des souvenirs défilaient sur les parois de cette espèce de puis. Et plus les souvenirs défilaient, plus l'apparence de mon serpent se précisait. Je ne me rappelle plus de quel souvenir il s'agissait, mais je sais que c'était de bons comme de mauvais souvenirs.

Cela a duré plus d'une demi-heure et à la fin, le serpent était vraiment magnifique : long et fin, d'une intense couleur émeraude où scintillaient des écailles argent et or (pourquoi or ? ? ? c'est la couleur des Griffondors ! !), et ses yeux était bleu argentés. Bref il est parfait comme moi.

Le plus étrange, c'est que maintenant j'ai ce serpent tatoué sur mon omoplate gauche… Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, le livre ne dit rien là dessus…

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, père a un tatouage représentant un tigre dans le dos et c'est justement sa forme d'animagus… (non déclaré bien sur). Il faudra que je lui en parle…

0h20

********* 

[1] C'est aussi mon avis *__* ! !

[2] Oui je sais j'avais dit que je ferais un lemon, mais j'avais pas d'inspiration =__= (noon me taper pas ___ )

********** 

__

Voilà, le chapitre 7 et_finis ! ! J'espère qu'il vous auras plus ! ! ! ! !_

N'oubliez pas : REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! !

Bisous

Tsuki-chan


End file.
